Dr. Blue
History As a first generation spore-human half breed, william rorbin check was very different than almost everyone in his world. His father, a low ranking government official for president moxal, raised him on human standards and morals and taught him english. In a freak accident involving government waste spills, william was subject to a dangerous chemical that stunted his growth and crippled him severely. Later, when william was 9, his father burst into the families house and grabbed william. He led his son to the capital building and told him whatever was about to happen, William must take "what he deserved". William followed his father to the officials chambers. Entering a labratory, Williams father placed him on a table, underneath an enormous machine. When the machine was turned on, alarms sounded and government police began to swarm the building. Williams father yelled to the boy that he loved him and was proud of him. Then, drawing a small black sword he ran out of the room. William passed out and awoke with a new realization. Williams limbs felt strong and large. He felt powerful and new. Looking down he saw the body of a man with significant pieces consisting of robotic armor. He now stood 6"7' and weighed around 450 lbs. Walking out of the labratory and the capital building william was greeted by applause and cheering coming from the citizens of Speem. An agent of the police force approached him and said "good morning, mr. President. Please follow me to your quarters." William spent the next few years of his life researching the technology that gave him his new body. The mechanical armor glowed a deep blue, giving him the nickname blue, then when he was an accomplished intellectual, Dr. Blue. As time moved on Dr. Blue realized that his planet would not be able to survive on the resources gathered from the harvests for long. The population was growing and Dr. Blue needed more materials for his scientific work. After partially creating and finding a team of advanced soldiers and miners, Dr. Blue set out into space to find other resources. After 2 years of travel Dr. Blue came upon a planet he dubbed X-39. The planet was inhabited by small, four legged, primitive beings known as the krindi. Dr. Blue, showing intellect and wit beyond his years, came up with a plan to take the necessary resources from this planet silently and without any harm. Using cloaking devices Dr. Blue created a legend of the haunted underground and warned the villagers to stay safe by always staying on the surface. The underground was a small part of X-39's society anyway and the plan worked without flaw. Speem began to grow once more when Dr. Blue returned with the new imports flowing freely and constantly. After this journey Dr. Blue put his second in command, a life long friend named trevuk, in as a temporary president. Dr. Blue took this time to explore what he dubbed the blackness, or as we call it "space". Dr. Blue, being much more intelligent and open minded than any of his subordinates, discovered and perfected intergalactic travel. Dr. Blue brought along a crew of 4 loyal men.